Double Trouble
by Rinoa Usagi Leonhart
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are married...A year and a half later Miaka gets pregnant...See how Tamahome copes with her...and not to mention her mood swings... *COMPLETED* Please review, and for those who love fluff this is the story for you ^-^
1. The Wedding

Chapter written by: YUE MOON  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!  
  
  
Couples-   
  
Miaka & Tamahome (About to get married)  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
Tasuki & Makoto (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Suboshi & Yui (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Engaged)  
Nakago & Soi (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Tomo & Minako (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
  
  
Yue Moon: Well here's chapter one of mine and Rionoa Leonharts new story. I know it's a bit short but bear with me! I'm working on a bunch of stories at once and I have alot to do. I'll put up chapter 2 as soon as I'm able to.  
  
  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
" Talking  
# Location/Later on  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
* Expressions and such  
  
  
  
  
Double Trouble  
Chapter 1: The Wedding  
  
  
"Tasuki!!! Hurry up and light the candles! We're running out of time," yelled Nuriko as he raced around doing this that and the next thing.  
  
"Why the hell do we need candles in the middle of tha day?! We have enough light as it is," Tasuki said, ripping off the tie that Nuriko just put on him. "And there's no way in hell I'm gonna wear this tie," He yelled, throwing it to the ground.   
  
"The candles aren't for light. They're to give off a lovely smell. And as for the tie, you never had to wear it in the first place. Now light the damn candles!"  
  
"FINE!!!" Hollered Tasuki. "REKKA SHI---"  
  
Nuriko tackled Tasuki before he could finish saying the magic words that would make flames burst out of the special fan he held in his hands.  
  
"Not like that you moronic imbocile!!!" Sreamed the purple-haired guy as he flicked Tasuki on the forehead, making him fly 5 feet back and crash through the wall. "Now look what you've done," accused Nuriko.  
  
+Chibi moment+  
Tasuki- x_X *passed out*  
+End chibi moment+  
  
  
#Two Hours Later#  
  
~Finally! I'm walking down the isle...all the Seiryuu/Suzaku seven are on either side of me...I know they wanted to bring their loved ones, but I wanted this to be a private/small wedding...Oh and there's my beloved Tamahome, smiling at me down the end of this god-forsakenly long isle...he's waiting for me...Oh screw the walking~ Miaka thought as she began to run towards Tamahome. When she was about two stpes away from him, she slowed down and continued on properly, halting next to Tamahome, who put his arm around her shoulders. Chichiri began to speak, but Miaka wasn't paying attention.  
  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Miaka...You know that I love you deeply...and that you're the only one for me," said Tamahome as he slid onto one knee, holding Miaka's hand. Yui and all the suzaku/seiryuu 7 gasped (except for Tasuki who was behind all of them, oblivious to what was going on). They all knew what was about to happen.  
  
Smiling up at his love, Tamahome pulled out a velvet black box and opened it, revealing a gold ring with red wings at the top.  
  
"Miaka, will you ma---"  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Piped Tasuki as he pushed through everyone and stood behind Miaka. "Tamahome what the hell are you doing on the ground? And what's that ring for? Looks like it has the wings of Suzaku on it."  
  
+Chibi moment+  
Miaka- *clenches her fists and turns around, bonking Tasuki on the head with a hammer that appeared out of no where*  
Tasuki- X_x *passed out*  
+End chibi moment+  
  
Miaka turns back to Tamahome and smiles. "Ofcourse I'll marry you," she exclaimed. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that question," she said teary-eyed, bending down and hugging Tamahome. He kissed her on the cheek and slid the ring onto her finger. She smiled up at him and cupped his face with her hands, claiming his lips.  
  
=End flashback=  
  
Miaka came back to the present just in time to hear Chichiri saying:  
  
"...do you Miaka, take Tamahome as your lawfully wedded husband, no da?"  
  
"Ofcourse I do," she said softly, a slight blushing creeping up to her face as she looked up at Tamahome.  
  
"Sheeeeesh!!! Finally! Now to the food," declared Tasuki as he began marching towards the giant white wedding cake.  
  
+Chibi moment+  
Soi- *Yawns and snaps her fingers, causing lightning to come crashing down onto Tasuki*  
Tasuki- X_X *leg twitches*  
+End chibi moment+  
  
"Thank you Soi...And now Tamahome, you may kiss the bride."  
  
  
  
  
Yue Moon: BTW this story takes place after the book world. All the Suzaku & Seiryuu are now friends since they all helped eachother escape to the real world...So that's was chapter 1...Lemme know how you like it...Remember: The more reviews, the faster the next chapter gets put up...Its all about inspiration.  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration ^_~  
  
Check out my writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322 


	2. Big Surprise

Chapter written by: YUE MOON  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!  
  
  
Couples-   
  
Miaka & Tamahome (Married)  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
Tasuki & Makoto (Engaged)  
Suboshi & Yui (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Engaged)  
Nakago & Soi (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Tomo & Minako (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
  
  
Yue Moon: Well here's chapter two of mine and Rionoa Leonharts new story. I know it's a bit short but bear with me! I'm working on a bunch of stories at once and I have alot to do. She'll put up chapter 3 as soon as she's able to.  
  
  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
" Talking  
# Location/Later on  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
* Expressions and such  
  
  
Reviews-  
  
The Spatula Chick: Thanx for the review. You'll be meeting Tasuki's girlfriend sometime soon so don't worry. And about the 'next day' thing, everything that happened in the first chapter was all what happened on her wedding day. Except the Flashback parts...that's just her remembering Tamahome proposing to her.  
  
Sara Jaye: Er...thanx I s'ppose...And yes Tomo is gay (or from what I understand, he is)...But I just thought him ( http://www.sempai.org/~felicia/pics/singles/tomo4.jpg ) and Minako ( http://www.baynet.net/~philip/manga/images/characters/ven/mvenus.jpg ) would look kawaii together.  
  
Mimi: Oh thank you soo much for your review! I love Tasuki! And I would never skip the chibi moments! NEVER NEVER!!! THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEW ^_^!!!!!  
  
  
  
Double Trouble  
Chapter 2: Big Surprise  
  
  
#A year and a half after the wedding#  
  
Miaka woke up and raced to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.  
  
+Chibi moment+  
Miaka- ;_; why is this happening. Maybe I have the flu *cries and flushes the toilet*  
Tamahome- *bounces in the bathroom* ^.^ aren't you gonna come back to bed?  
Miaka- -_- I'm going to the doctor.  
+End Chibi Moment+  
  
"Why?" Asked Tamahome, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I may have the flu or something. I don't feel so good."  
  
"Want me to drive you there?" He asked, leading her back to the bedroom, gently pushing her down to sit on the bed.  
  
"No you have work. Just go ahead and go. I'll have Makoto take me in a little while. Now go get dressed for work," she piped, pushing him over to the closet.  
  
#After Tamahome leaves for work#  
  
Miaka walked into the livingroom and picked up the phone, punching in a few numbers. The phone rang a couple of times before someone finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?" came Tasuki's voiced from the other end of the line.  
  
"Good morning Tasuki. I was wondering, is Makoto free today?" Asked Miaka, scratching her head. She could here Tasuki's somewhat hushed voice conversing with his fiancee.  
  
"Hello?" came a feminine voice.  
  
"Oh hi, how are you?" Miaka said, running her hand threw her hair.  
  
"I'm fine thanx. How about you? Is something wrong?" Came the concerned voice of Makoto from the other line.  
  
"Well I think I might have the flu or something. I was wondering if you could please take me for a check up at the doctors. Tamahome couldn't cause he has work." Explained the brunette.  
  
"Oh that's fine. What time do you want me over?"  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you could take me now. If you can."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right over. See you then! Bye."  
  
"Bye." Miaka hung the phone up and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took a look around.   
  
+Chibi moment/shot of Miaka raiding the kitchen+  
In the end, she had a bag of chips, some whipped cream, strawberry ice-cream with pecans on top, crackers and tuna. She scooped some whipped cream with the chips and ate it. Then some chips with tuna and cream on top. Then a cracker with some of the ice-cream on it.  
Miaka- ^.^ mmmmm  
+End chibi moment/shot+   
  
~Wow...this actually tastes good...And I've never had this before...What a wierd craving~ thought Miaka as she dug in for some more tuna.  
  
#Five Minutes Later#  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Miaka stuffed the last cracker in her mouth and got up to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Makoto! Come in come in. Lemme just get ready, it'll take me about 2 minutes," chirped Miaka, opening the door all the way and stepping to the side to let the girl threw.  
  
"Thanx," Makoto said, taking a look around. ~What in the hell has she been eating?!~ she wondered as her eyes rested on what was on the coffee table infront of the couch.  
  
#Two minutes later#  
  
+Chibi moment+  
Miaka- *Pops out from behind the bedroom door* ^o^ I'm readyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Makoto- ^.^ Great! Let's go!  
+End chibi moment+  
  
#At the doctors#  
  
Miaka had just come out the patients room, and headed towards Makoto was sitting down reading a magazine.  
  
"Okay...I found out what's up."  
  
"Oh! So what is it? What's the cause of it?" asked Makoto, putting the magazine down and standing up. She grabbed her purse and slung it on her shoulder, turning to the exit.  
  
"Well it's quite simple...I'm pregnant and Tamahome is the cause of it," Miaka said, skipping out the building towards the car.  
  
"Oh congratulations!" Exclaimed Makoto giving Miaka a hug. "If there's anything I can do just let me know ^^!"  
  
Miaka stopped and turned to the taller girl. "There IS something..."  
  
+Chibi moment+  
Miaka- *gets on her hands and knees* ;_; Can you please tell Tamahome?  
Makoto- O_O This wasn't a planned pregnancy was it?  
Maika- *Gets off the floor and grins* Nope! You see, we were on the couch and we were watching this great movie and then a romantic part came up and he pulled me closer to him then he was kissing me all over then his hands *is interrupted*  
Makoto- *interrupts* Okay okay I get it! -_-;;;  
Miaka- ^_^  
+End chibi moment+  
  
"So can you tell him for meeeeeeeeee?!" Begged Miaka.  
  
Makoto sighed. "No I'm sorry...but that's something I can't do. Anyway I think it'll be better if you told him."  
  
Miaka crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine..."  
  
#Later that night#  
  
"Miakaaaaaaaaaa I'm hooooooooome!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tamahooooomeeeeeeee I'm pregnaaaaaaaaaaant!!!"  
  
Tamahome laughed. "Good one Miaka. I almost believed you! So where are you?!"  
  
"In the bathroom peeing on this stick like the doctor told me. And did I mention I wasn't joking? Unless this pregnancy test thing is playing a sick joke on both of us."  
  
Tamahome raced into the bathroom and saw Miaka zipping up her jeans. She tried to hand him the stick but he screamed 'eeeewwweeeee' and ran away.  
  
"Tamahome you jerk! I didn't pee on the whole thing, only on the end. And I was only trying to show you that it's positive," she said, putting the pregnancy stick on the bathroom counter, washing her hands and following Tamahome. She found him laying on his stomach on the bed with a pillow over his head. She grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Tama...What do you think you're dooooooing?" she purred, nuzzling up to him. He sat up and turned to her, studying her face.  
  
"I knew you were joking!" He said planting a kiss on her cheeks.  
  
+Chibi moment+  
Miaka- -.- I said I wasn't joking.  
Tamahome- ^.^ i know! But I want to enjoy my life for a minute more before I have to believe you!  
Miaka- -_-;;; whatever you say Tamahome  
Tamahome- *Pleads* Just tell me you're joking...I'll go buy you a silver ring with diamonds on it!  
Miaka- Okay i was joking ^_^!!!  
Tamahome- Really ^^?  
Miaka- Will you still get me the ring if I disagree ^.^??  
Tamahome- *falls down anime style*  
+End chibi moment+  
  
  
  
Yue Moon: BTW this story takes place after the book world. All the Suzaku & Seiryuu are now friends since they all helped eachother escape to the real world...So that's was chapter 2...Lemme know how you like it...Remember: The more reviews, the faster the next chapter gets put up...Its all about inspiration.  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration ^_~  
  
CHECK OUT MY WRITINGS AT: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322 


	3. Telling The Gang

Chapter written by: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!   
  
Couples-   
  
Miaka & Tamahome (Married)  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
Tasuki & Makoto (Engaged)  
Suboshi & Yui (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Engaged)  
Nakago & Soi (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Tomo & Minako (Girlfriend|Boyfriend)  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart- sorry in the previous chapter we wrote usagi where its supposed to say Miaka.   
  
  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
" Talking  
# Location/Later on  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
* Expressions and such  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Telling the gang  
  
  
#Two Months later#  
  
"EGH! Stupid morning sickness I throw up more than I eat." Miaka said to herself.  
  
She felt someone's hands go around her waist, "maybe if you stop eating all those weird foods, the baby would be happy." Tamahome said, patting Miaka's stomach.  
  
+Chibi Moment+  
Miaka- *Towers over Tamahome* "Did I say you could touch my stomach?!"   
Tamahome- *Cowers in the corner*  
Miaka- *cools down and smiles* "Anyway what do you want for breakfast, you need to go to work soon."  
Tamahome- *Stares at Miaka and falls down anime-style*  
+End Chibi moment+  
  
"Uhh nothing not hungry, bye dear." Tamahome gave Miaka a quick peck on the cheek and ran out as fast as he could.   
  
Miaka stared at the dust he left behind.   
  
~I need some cheering up,~ Miaka thought to herself, rubbing her stomach.  
  
*Ring ring*   
  
"Hey Makoto, can you and Tasuki come over here for a little while?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Makoto asked worriedly.   
  
"It's the baby, it's just bothering me and I wanted to take my mind off of things for a little while." Miaka replied tiredly.  
  
"Sure thing, we'll be right there." Makoto said cheerily.   
  
"TASUKI!!!" Makoto yelled, hanging up the phone.   
  
Tasuki's head sprung up beside her with a scowl on his face.   
  
"Makoto what's wrong with you, I was sleeping…" Tasuki said angrily at his fiancé.   
  
"I'm sorry sweetie," Makoto said softly nuzzling his neck, "but Miaka's feeling bad and we need to go cheer her up."   
  
"Do we have to…?" Tasuki whined pulling Makoto into a full embrace.   
  
"Yes, but we can go in about an hour," Makoto replied giggling.  
  
  
#Back to Miaka#  
  
~Yui! I haven't told her."~ Miaka said to herself.  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
"Moshi moshi." An older woman answered.  
  
"Is Yui there?" Miaka asked slowly.  
  
"Hold." The lady replied sternly.  
  
"Hello?" the voice was barely a whisper but Miaka could tell it was her best friend Yui.  
  
"YUI! Hey I have some great news, I think, well important news at least and I want you to come over." Miaka said excitedly.  
  
"Sure I'll be there right away, Suboshi made me meet his parents, and their soo strict. I'll be right there." Yui said back hanging up.  
  
"Great, maybe I should call the rest of the gang,……hmm naw maybe for dinner though? I'll ask Tama." Miaka said, talking to herself.   
  
"May as well call and ask." Miaka said again, she dialed the number and waited for three rings and finally Tamahome picked up.  
  
"Auto Parts how can I help you?" Tamahome asked in a business tone.  
  
"How bout letting his wife cater her and his friends tonight?" Miaka asked in a slight accent.  
  
"How about not." Tamahome mocked in the same accent.   
  
"TAMA, YOU DID THIS TO ME AND I WANT TO TELL MY FRIENDS YOU HEAR!?" Miaka screamed so loud Tamahome was sure he saw her head on the receiver.  
  
Tamahome quivered at the phone, "umm sure, whatever makes you happy?" he said shakily.   
  
"Arigato, your the best Tama." Miaka said happily and hung up to call the caterers.  
  
Tamahome was still holding the phone in shock, "what's gotten into her?" he said out loud to himself.  
  
"What's wrong Tamahome?" asked one of his co-workers.  
  
"Well ever since my wife got pregnant she acts weird one sec and then happy the next!" Tamahome exclaimed helplessly.   
  
His friend burst out laughing. "Well man, you're going to have to deal with that for the next nine months," he said as he walked away, leaving Tamahome to deal with his problems.  
  
  
#Back to Miaka#  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"Miaka!!!" Makoto yelled coming into the room grabbing Miaka into a tight embrace.   
  
"How are you and the Tamahome thing?" Makoto asked quietly.   
  
Miaka opened her mouth to reply as she felt someone touching her stomach; she looked down and saw Tasuki talking and rubbing it.   
  
"Ahh so your going to be my new nephew," Tasuki said in a babyish accent. "I'm going to teach you how to--"   
  
+Chibi moment+  
Miaka- *Balls her fists up*  
Makoto- ^^;;  
*POW*  
Tasuki- *Is punched by Miaka and knocked back. Starts to scowl like a child and runs to hide behind Makoto*  
Makoto- *Nervously pushes Tasuki away*  
+End chibi moment*  
  
"Sorry Miaka, he didn't know you were sensitive." Makoto said giggling nervously, pulling up her hand behind her head.   
  
"Sorry Tasuki, but Tama had the same fate this morning." Miaka said turning around to close the door.   
  
"So Miaka how are you feeling?" Makoto asked, sitting down on the couch.   
  
"I've been better, I decided to tell everyone today though," the tired brunette said, also sitting down but on the other couch.   
  
"That's good news," Makoto replied.  
  
*Ding dong*   
  
"Tasuki can you get the door please?" Miaka asked nicely.  
  
"Yea whatever," Tasuki grumbled.  
  
He opened the door and Yui looked at him surprised.  
  
"Is...Miaka here?" Yui asked slowly.   
  
Tasuki leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Yes but don't touch her stomach." He whispered.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Yui asked confused.  
  
"Didn't you know that…"   
  
*Bong*   
  
Tasuki flies back to the wall and crashes.   
  
"HI YUI!" Miaka runs back to the door like nothing happened. "Come on in. "  
  
Miaka leads Yui and herself to the couch, Yui and Makoto exchange greetings and then they all sit down.  
  
"So Miaka what was Tasuki about to say, and what was so important?" Yui asked right away.   
  
"Oh I'm going to wait till everyone's here," Miaka chirped back.  
  
"Everyone?" Tasuki asked very confused or just too shaken up with all the pounding.  
  
"Yea the old gang of Suzaku!" Miaka replied happily to Tasuki, he just scowled back at the crazy pregnant brunette.   
  
#A couple of Hours later, everyone from Suzaku and there loved ones are there as well as Tamahome#   
  
"Alrighty everyone!" Miaka said with a fake smile, ~so many people, I feel nauseated~ She thought warily.   
  
"I have very important news for you all, …. I wanted to let you all know……"   
  
+Chibi Moment+  
Tamahome- *screams*  
Boshi- *Biting on Tamahome's finger, refusing to let go*  
Tamahome- *runs around everywhere, trying to get Boshi off his finger*  
Hotohori- *Bops Tamahome on the head and takes Boshi away from him* "My beautiful son! How could you do that to such a pretty creature?" *walks away hugging Boshi*  
Miaka- *Comes up from behind Tamahome and towers over him, yelling* "THIS IS GOING TO MAKE MY NEWS LOOK REAL BAD!!!*  
Tamahome- O_O *shocked*  
+End Chibi Moment+  
  
"Anyway what I was trying to say was...I'm pregnant and this dope here is the father." Miaka said sulkily sitting down on the couch ashamed.   
  
Houki walked over to Miaka and took a hold of her hands, "Miaka I'm so happy for you, you and Tamahome will be great parents! Right Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori stepped away from the mirror and walked over to where his wife was. "Yes you will, but I'm afraid for your children because of Tam… Ahhhh ouch!"  
  
Houki prodded Hotohori with a stick and stared at him angrily.   
  
"I mean Tamahome will be a great father, and now we must go, come Houki, Boshi..... Boshi? NOOOOOO get away from that." Hotohori ran to Boshi who was holding a knife at Tamahomes face, "Tamahome how dare you keep things like this around my son!"   
  
#Later on, Everyone left*  
  
Miaka and Tamahome were sitting on the couch quietly, until...   
  
"Tama…?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You must have had a hard day, and you didn't ask for all this, I just threw it on you."  
  
Tamahome put his arms around Miaka, "You didn't ask either.   
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Please R&R this was my first chapter of the story, I'm going to try to add the next two very soon! 


	4. Pregnancy

Chapter written by: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!  
  
Couples-  
  
Miaka & Tamahome (Married)  
  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
  
Tasuki & Makoto (Married)  
  
Suboshi & Yui (Engaged)  
  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Married)  
  
Nakago & Soi (Engaged)  
  
Tomo & Minako (Engaged)  
  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart- Okay thank you everyone for your reviews! Also notice that the character relationship has changed, we wont be saying every single one in the story so just check above if you get confused.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
  
" Talking  
  
# Location/Later on  
  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
  
* Expressions and such  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pregnancy  
  
6 months later  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!" Miaka yelled, from the couch.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong?" Tamahome asked, coming out of the kitchen with a tray in his hand.  
  
"Tama.I cant see me feet!" Miaka wailed.  
  
Tamahome put the tray, which held both his and Miaka's lunch, down on the coffee table and looked at Miaka. He was now used to Miaka's crazy outbursts.  
  
"Miaka dear its been like that for a month now," Tamahome said sighing, "but don't worry there still there I can see them."  
  
"Tamahome, you're being a meanie!" Miaka screamed trying her best to get up.  
  
Tamahome reached his hand out to help her but she just pushed it away.  
  
"I can do it on my own." She said gasping, and was still stuck on the couch.  
  
"Miaka please your going to hurt yourself, come on lets go to the doctors today, I'm really worried about you." Tamahome said softly.  
  
"I know, gomen, but this child wants to kill me." Miaka said rubbing her stomach, and felt the child kick in response.  
  
"Oh oh oh Tama feel," Miaka quickly grabbed Tamahome's hand and put it to her stomach.  
  
"Is that the baby?" Tamahome asked incredibly awed by this.  
  
"hai!"  
  
"Miaka this is miraculous."  
  
+Chibi Moment+  
  
Tamahome crouched over Miaka's stomach talking like a baby.  
  
Miaka embarrassed says, " lets go to the doctors now Tama."  
  
+End of Chibi moment+ At the doctors  
  
"Miaka its great to see you again, how are you?" the doctor asked friendly.  
  
"Well see, I still have two months left and I look and feel like I should have delivered two months ago." Miaka said, calmly as possible.  
  
"Well lets have a look then, I'll have the tests made out, with the samples we took." The doctor said leaving the room.  
  
"Miaka it can't be serious right?" Tamahome asked worriedly.  
  
"I hope not Tamahome, I just hope not."  
  
About 15 min later  
  
"Well I have some good news and bad news." The doc said coming into the room with a piece of paper in her hand, "which do you want to hear first?  
  
"Uhh.." They both started, "good!" they unioned.  
  
"Well good news is that the baby or should I say babies are safe."  
  
Miaka and Tamahome sighed; they were so relieved that they didn't even hear her say babies.  
  
The doc handed Miaka a sonogram, "this is your first child, and this here is your second."  
  
"Second.." Tamahome said utterly shocked.  
  
"You mean we're having twins?" Miaka asked in the same tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
+Chibi moment+  
  
Chibi Tamahome crawls into a corner with darkness surrounding him.  
  
" I can barley afford Miaka me and the first child and now with the second, another crib, diapers, food, clothes, toys,...."  
  
"Tama? Diajobo? (Are you okay?)" chibi Miaka asked slowly walking into his darkness.  
  
They both sat there muttering things amongst themselves, when the doctor cleared her throat real loudly.  
  
+End Chibi Moment+  
  
"HOTOHORI PLEASE YOU HAVE TO!!!!" Tamahome begged.  
  
"Why exactly, so you can abuse my child some more?" Hotohori asked emotionless.  
  
"Please, Miaka is distressed and she cant be in that much stress she's carrying two kids!" Tamahome said a bit too loudly.  
  
"Two! Ohhh Tama who's the man, who's the man?!" Tasuki said nudging Tamahome in the ribs.  
  
"TASUKI!!!" Tamahome growled threateningly.  
  
"Well I guess I can do something, for Miaka and all, but Tama two kids really?" Hotohori asked surprised as well.  
  
"Yes that's the only reason I'm asking for help." Tamahome finished looking defeated.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Give Miaka my regards. Good bye." And with that Hotohori and Tasuki left.  
  
Tamahome looked up his office and went home.  
  
"Miaka!!! MIAKAAA!" Tamahome said loudly.  
  
No answer.  
  
Tamahome panicked, ~ "where is she?!"~  
  
He ran to through the living room and into the kitchen, and saw Miaka barley conscious and in a lot of pain.  
  
"MIAKA?! What's wrong?"  
  
"I think its time Tama, its time."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it toke so long and it wasn't that long but the next chapt. I pray will be up soon. It's my stupid school to much work sorry ^^;;;; PLEASE R&R the more reviews the faster the chapters will come. 


	5. Sorry everyone

Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Guys I'm sorry I don't know if I can update for awhile cause I'm having some problems right now, but bare in with me and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't worry I haven't forgot about you guys.  
  
Ja ne -_- 


	6. Delivery

Chapter written by: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!  
  
Couples-  
  
Miaka & Tamahome (Married)  
  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
  
Tasuki & Makoto (Married)  
  
Suboshi & Yui (Engaged)  
  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Married)  
  
Nakago & Soi (Engaged)  
  
Tomo & Minako (Engaged)  
  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
Rinoa Leonhart- Thank you all for the reviews, and Diamond this is for you.  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
  
" Talking  
  
# Location/Later on  
  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
  
* Expressions and such  
Chapter 5  
  
Delivery  
  
Miaka.? Are you sure?" Tamahome asked seriously.  
  
Miakas eyes flared up in anger, " who would know YOU OR ME!?!?!"  
  
"no no no I believe you come on lets get you to the car."  
  
Tamahome pranced around the house nervously trying to pack Miakas bag.  
  
+Chibi Moment+  
  
"how can she be delivering early?" Tamahome keeps saying running around in a circle in his chibi form.  
  
"Tama its okay lets just go before these babies! Come out." Miaka said putting a hand on the door, swinging it open.  
  
"Miaka dear how are?" Hotohori said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hotohori unless you would like to deliver my babies I would suggest you get out of my way!" Miaka said with clenched teeth.  
  
"Nani?" Hotohori stuttered.  
  
"Hotohori quick move Miakas about to deliver!" Tamahome yelled racing Miaka out of the door and down the hall  
  
"Wait Maika, Tamahome! Lets take my car; it'll get you there faster.  
  
10 mins later in Hotohori's car (hahahahaha gomen you'll see)  
  
"Tama you drive I'll take care of Miaka." Hotohori said sitting beside Miaka.  
  
"The hell you will, get us to the hospital NOW!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
Hotohori stared at him shocked ~ "did he just yell at me? Naw can't be."~  
  
Hotohori and Tamahome switched places.  
  
Tamahome started patting Miaka's forhead as the sweat started to appear.  
  
"How are you feeling dear." Tamahome asked sympathetically. "Just peachy, I feel like I'm being ripped up inside but did that stop you from getting me pregnant." Miaka replied calmly.  
  
Tamahome was about to reply as Hotohori swerved the car real sharp, "what the hell HOTOHORI? Do you want to kill MY CHILDREN?!"  
  
"Quiet the contrary, I'm just a bad driver." Hotohori said sheepishly.  
  
"Ho.how.how did you get here?" Tamahome asked in pure fear.  
  
"My driver, he was on a break when we were leaving," Hotohori said with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miaka yelled a blood-chilling scream.  
  
"WHATS WRONG?!" Both Tamahome and Hotohori asked.  
  
"whats wrong? Whats wrong? First I get in a car with a lunatic and now these bab." Miaka said frustrated and then passed out.  
  
"MIAKAAAAAAAA!" Tamahome yelled hoping to bring her back, but no such luck.  
  
"Hotohori I'm going to kill you so then you need to go to the hospital too!" Tamahome said enraged.  
  
"Calm down this is not going to help Miaka lets just hurry there." Hotohori said pushing down on the gas.  
  
The light turns red  
  
*schreeeeeeeeeech*  
  
Hotohori pushed hard on the break and Tamahome held Miaka down as best he could.  
  
"Okay if the babies don't come on there own, you'll force them out right?" Tamahome asked with newfound calmness.  
At the hospital (finally)  
  
Miaka was still unconscious and Tamahome was fretting over her, while Hotohori went to go get a nurse from inside.  
  
A few minutes later a doctor and two nurses came out with a stretcher.  
  
"Hold on Miaka we're almost there."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
The doctors hurried Miaka to a emergency room and brought her around.  
  
"Miss miss you need to wake up, the sake of your children lie in your ability to stay awake." The doctor said loudly in Miaka's face.  
  
Tamahome boiled up and pushed the doctor away, "don't talk to my wife like that!" Tamahome spat viciously at the doctor.  
  
Then he toke hold of Miaka's shoulders and shook them vigorously, "MIAKA WAKE UP!!!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Sir stop you could give her a concussion!" the nurse cried nervously, trying to get Tamahome away from his wife.  
  
"mhhhh.Tama?" Miaka said slowly.  
  
"I'm here Miaka come on your okay open your eyes." Tamahome said gently.  
  
"Where the hell am I? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miaka yelled clutching her stomach in severe pain.  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome said nervously.  
  
Miaka slapped Tamahome away and yelled for the nurse.  
  
"Please I need some drugs I can't take this pain!" Miaka yelled into the nurse's face.  
  
"Go...g...gomen" the nurse said weakly, "but its too late." Miaka stared at the nurse with death in her eyes and then moved her gaze to Tamahome, "You." she whispered. And as weak as a condition she was in that one word gave Tamahome goose bumps all over.  
  
"You. you did this to me!" Miaka shrieked, ready to pounce on the already paranoid Tamahome.  
  
"Alright missy you've had enough sit down and calm up or else you might endanger your children." The doctor said force fully and finished with a glare at Tamahome. "I think you should leave while we set up." He said calmly to Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome nodded and left the room to join Hotohori in the waiting room.  
  
When he got to the waiting room he was surprised to see not only Hotohori but also his family, and the rest of the gang.  
  
"How is she?" Makoto asked giving Tamahome a warm hug.  
  
"She hates me, but nothing new." Tamahome said sadly.  
  
Tasuki stared at Tamahome and asked in disbelief, "well are you just going to leave her in there alone?"  
  
"uhh." Tamahome stuttered.  
  
"Yes Tamahome she needs as much as she doesn't show it she really needs you." Houki said gently.  
  
Tamahome nodded and stared to turn around.  
  
"Chichiri pray for her okay." Tamahome said and went back to Miaka's room as Chichiri nodded yes.  
  
Tamahome held his breath and walked back into the emergency room and heard Miaka screaming.  
  
"BRING HIM BACK, BRING HIM BACK NOW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SEND HIM OUT!!!"  
  
"Miaka Miaka!" Tamahome said gently running to her side giving her his hand.  
  
"Tamahome I'm sorry I'm soo sorry please please don't leave me again." Miaka whimpered.  
  
"Oh dear don't worry I'm not going to leave, never, you have to kill me first." Tamahome replied giving Miaka a kiss on the forehead.  
+ A couple of hours later+  
  
"hoo ho hee hoo ho hee. that's good Miaka just keep breathing like that." Tamahome said trying very hard not to scream because Miaka was squeezing his hand as if it were about to come off.  
  
"wheeeeew" Miaka sighed.  
  
"Good job dear." Tamahome said smiling as the pressure on his hand was released.  
  
Miaka scoffed, "hmph like you would know." Miaka said bitterly.  
  
~ " I shouldn't feel hurt, its just her hormones, at least she still wants me alive." ~ Tamahome thought comfortingly.  
  
"AHHHHH AGAIN!!" Miaka cried squeezing Tama's hand once again.  
  
~ Ahhh not again!"~ Tamahome cursed to himself.  
  
"Miaka your babies want to come out now so this time push okay?" the doctor said kindly.  
  
"O.o.okay." Miaka said shakily with tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Miaka don't worry." Tamahome said instantly noticing her fear, hugging her tightly, "I'm right here, squeeze away." Tamahome said jokingly.  
  
And as if on command Miaka squeezed his hand, like his own life was being sucked out.  
  
"Push Miaka PUSH!" The doctor urged. "I.AM!!!" Miaka yelled, tears flowing freely now, And Tama by her side ready to pass out.  
  
"Oh no!" the doctor gasped.  
  
Miaka stopped pushing and started crying desperately.  
  
"Miaka what's wrong honey your doing great just great, you're the best." Tamahome tried comfortingly.  
  
"Tama." Miaka said with tears, her head falling on his shoulder exhausted, " please have the baby for me." Miaka finished desperately.  
  
+Chibi moment+  
  
"Is that possible?" Mini Tamahome asked the confused nurse.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
+End chibi moment+  
  
"There's a problem." The doctor said bitterly.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?" Tamahome asked worriedly.  
  
"We need to have a caesarian." The doctor said monotone, setting up a curtain and getting her tools from the nurse.  
  
"Tama what's going on?" Miaka asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing dear its nothing, just stay calm okay?"  
  
"Your going to feel a sharp pain for a few minutes don't move okay?" the doctor said sharply.  
  
Miaka nodded and grabbed onto Tamahome crying, finally realized what was going on.  
  
Miaka felt the pain and held on to Tamahome tighter.  
  
"Its okay, its okay." He said soothingly patting Miaka's head.  
  
A few seconds, which felt like hours, Miaka heard crying.  
  
"Ah!" She gasped, " that's my baby, my baby right?" she asked hopefully to Tamahome.  
  
He replied with a grin and said, " Yes that's one of our babies."  
  
"Nurse take him to the intensive care." The doctor barked.  
  
~ "Intensive care?" ~ Tamahome thought with a lurched forward wanting to stop the nurse and grab his child. but he heard crying again.  
  
"the second is a girl, you hear that Miaka she's a beauty." The doctor said encouragingly, while sewing Miaka back up.  
  
After the doctor was done.  
  
"can I see my baby please?" Miaka asked prudently.  
  
"I'm very sorry dear but they need to be check right now, there might be a slight problem so we need to fix that first." The doctor replied.  
  
Miaka looked heartstriken. Her babies. Her flesh and blood. Were in trouble.  
  
"Tama." Miaka said sobbing again on his shirt, Tamahome held her back protectively.  
  
"Don't worry Miaka everything will be alright."  
  
~ "I swear it!"~ Tamahome thought furiously.  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
Okay before anyone kills me for updating after so long I just have to say, I'm sorry but I didn't get enough reviews first of all and I was REAAL busy. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter the next should be up soon (I hope) and so hang in there and REVIEW if you want the next chappie. ^_^ 


	7. Complications and Medications

Chapter written by: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!   
  
Couples-   
  
Miaka & Tamahome (Married)  
  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
  
Tasuki & Makoto (Married)  
  
Suboshi & Yui (Engaged)  
  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Married)  
  
Nakago & Soi (Engaged)  
  
Tomo & Minako (Engaged)  
  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
  
Rinoa Leonhart- Okay I wasn't going to update so soon but because of you wonderful reviewers, I have no choice if you go and review 3 times to update (diamond ^-`) then I have to oblige, so keep it up if I get so many reviews I have to update faster.  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
  
" Talking  
  
# Location/Later on  
  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii   
chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
  
* Expressions and such  
  
Also I cried making this chapter so keep a tissue box handy. This one and the next are real sad, so be warned.   
Chapter 6  
  
Complications and Medications  
  
"Nurse I want to see my kids! If you wont allow it I'll break the door!" Yelled Tamahome by the nursery door.  
  
"Sir please calm down, the kids need serious aid right now, and you're going to wake the other babies just go comfort your wife right now and a doctor will be there soon." The nurse replied calmly.   
  
Tamahome stared at the nurse furiously, " My wife has been holding those kids for 7 months and now she cant see them?! This is a scandal I wont allow it!" Tamahome hissed.  
  
"Listen to yourself 7 MONTHS, they are preemies! They are weak!" the nurse finally cried looking flustered.   
  
Tamahome gaped at her, "You lie." He said calmly, then turned around and walked to Miaka's room.   
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
As Tamahome walked into the room Miaka was looking at catalogs.  
"Which picture would do good for the twins?" Miaka asked happily.   
  
Tamahome looked at her and swallowed the lump in his throat, " Miaka dear… ummm…" he started.  
  
*tap*tap* tap  
"May I come in?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Sure doc, what's going on with my babies?" Miaka asked with a grin on her face, " I like saying that, my babies. Don't you Tama?"   
Tamahome just nodded and the doctor smiled understandingly.   
  
"Well then babies, you see Miaka dear you delivered early, very early and they weren't ready." The doctor started.   
  
"Nothings wrong, I hope." Miaka replied calmly.  
  
Tamahome looked out the window trying to hold back tears, he knew what the doctor was going to say, it had happened to his mother before.   
  
"No Miaka the twins are very much at risk of both dying right now." The doctor finished.   
  
"Wh…what?" Miaka gasped, turning for Tamahome, "she's joking right?" Miaka asked hopefully, but got none when she saw the tears brimming Tama's eyes.  
  
"Your both nuts! My babies are healthy and they're going to be FINE!!!" Miaka yelled, throwing her sheet aside and stood up, " I want to see them!"  
  
The doctor looked at both of them sadly and nodded, " follow me."   
  
Miaka carefully followed the doctor, being helped by Tama of course, but the pain in her stitches made her walk slower than normal.   
  
"Miaka if your not feeling well we can see them…" And Tama just up by the glare Miaka gave him.   
  
When they finally made it to the nursery, Miaka saw two babies in plastic cage like objects, like an incubator.  
  
"I…s…is that my…my…..my … my children?" Miaka stuttered staring longingly at the window.   
  
"Yes, there quite beautiful, I just hope they'll make it." The doctor replied.   
  
"They will." Tamahome said suddenly staring hard at the doctor.   
  
The doctor then toke her queue and left.  
"Ta…Tama… those are our…our twins… yours and mine." Miaka said softly, small tears escaping her eyes.   
  
"Don't worry Miaka everything will be alright." Tamahome said firmly, biting back his own tears.  
  
"I'm not sad…Tama this whole time I was afraid of having them and now I wish I could have had them earlier…just look at them… there precious." Miaka replied softly.   
  
"Miaka they'll be okay, you hear I'm not leaving this hospital as a family of three." Tamahome said defiantly.   
  
Miaka leaned back onto Tamahome and sighed, " I hope."   
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
I know this chapter was short but I did update faster. That's why I take long cause my chapters are longer, but right now I split one chapter into two. Anyway keep reviewing okay and that's how you get more chapters quicker. 


	8. Complications and Medications part II

Chapter written by: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!   
  
Couples-   
  
Miaka & Tamahome (Married)  
  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
  
Tasuki & Makoto (Married)  
  
Suboshi & Yui (Engaged)  
  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Married)  
  
Nakago & Soi (Engaged)  
  
Tomo & Minako (Engaged)  
  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
  
Rinoa Leonhart- OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You guys are soooooooo sweeet!!!!! Its okay you don't   
  
have to review more than once, all of you guys are so great,   
  
so I'm adding this part for you guys, but please bare with me because I have  
  
so many other stories I need to update as well. Again thank you guys, I'm just going  
  
to request reviews but never threaten again, you guys are so kind. I'm sorry if I   
  
offended anyone with my review notice.   
  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
  
" Talking  
  
# Location/Later on  
  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii   
  
chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
  
* Expressions and such  
  
Also I cried making this chapter so keep a tissue box handy. This one and the next are real  
  
sad, so be warned.   
Chapter 6  
  
Complications and Medications (Part II)   
  
"Madam, would you like to come see your daughter?" the nurse asked.  
  
Miaka quietly woke up, not to disturb Tamahome who was sleeping   
  
beside her.  
  
"I would love to." Miaka replied quietly.  
  
They walked down to intensive care.  
  
Miaka smiled as she saw her children, "When will they be free?" Miaka asked looking at her   
  
children longingly.   
  
"Well ma'am that's the problem, we're very sorry but your daughter isn't going to make it."   
  
The nurse said sadly.  
  
Miaka looked at the nurse and smiled, "she'll make it, I know she will."   
  
Later on back in the room with Tamahome  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"Come in." Tamahome said.  
  
" Sir I have your son." The nurse said coming in.  
  
"MIAKA DID YOU HEAR THAT? MY SON IS OKAY!!!" Tamahome said as if he never believed.  
  
Miaka looked at him and smiled when he toke the infant in his hands, "I knew they'd be okay."   
  
"Look Miaka, he looks just like me!" Tamahome squeaked.  
  
The little boy had wide brown beautiful eyes, and a little tuff of blue hair.   
  
"Hello Kamui." Miaka said smiling at her son.  
  
"Kamui?" Tamahome said surprised.  
  
"Don't you like it?" Miaka asked.  
  
"its perfect," he said returning his gaze back at his son, "but I get to name our daughter, okay?" Tamahome replied with a huge grin.  
  
"hmmm deal, do you have anything in mind?" Miaka asked.   
  
"Yes I do, but I'm not going to tell you until we see her here as well." Tamahome finished  
  
triumphantly.  
  
Miaka looked down sadly.  
  
+flashback+  
  
She's not going to make it doctor is she?" a nurse asked the doctor.  
  
"No but lets not tell them yet." The doctor replied.  
  
+End of flashback+  
  
Miaka looked back at her son, and didn't realize that tears were falling all over his face.   
  
"Miaka?! What's wrong?" Tamahome asked worriedly, also wiping away the tears that fell on Kamui.   
  
"My daughter still isn't here, isn't that a sign?" Miaka asked sadly.  
  
"NO! its no damn sign she's going to make it as well you hear me!" Tamahome yelled, causing   
  
Kamui to start crying,  
  
"oh sorry son." Tamahome said instantly rocking the baby.  
  
"I like saying that." Tamahome murmured.  
  
"Give him to me, he must be hungry." Miaka said gently.   
  
Miaka sat down, and for the first time held her son in her hands, "My son." She whispered.  
  
"Miaka…," he said while Miaka fed the child, "I'm sorry if I was rough but I'm telling you  
  
that our   
  
daughter is going to make it as well."   
  
"I pray Tamahome."  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
Please give me a little time for the next chapter, also I would like reviews but I'm not   
  
going to force anyone, I'm sorry. 


	9. My only hope

Chapter written by: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!   
  
Couples-   
  
Miaka & Tamahome (Married)  
  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
  
Tasuki & Makoto (Married)  
  
Suboshi & Yui (Engaged)  
  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Married)  
  
Nakago & Soi (Engaged)  
  
Tomo & Minako (Engaged)  
  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
  
Rinoa Leonhart- OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You guys are soooooooo sweeet!!!!! Its okay   
  
you don't have to review more than once, all of you guys are so great, so I'm   
  
adding this part for you guys, but please bare with me because I have so many  
  
other stories I need to update as well. Again thank you guys, I'm just going   
  
to request reviews but never threaten again, you guys are so kind. I'm sorry if  
  
I offended anyone with my review notice.   
  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
  
" Talking  
  
# Location/Later on  
  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii   
  
chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
  
* Expressions and such  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Only Hope   
  
"Ma'am we're here to take the baby back to the nursery." The nurse said as she   
  
entered the room.  
  
"No!" Tamahome said quickly, covering his son.  
  
"Tamahome…." Miaka said annoyed, "its good for him, plus I'm tired."  
  
"*sigh* okay Miaka for you." Tamahome said letting go of his son."  
  
"But nurse can you answer a question for me? Please?" Miaka said suddenly.  
  
"Anything, that I can Ma'am." The nurse replied.  
  
+Chibi Moment+  
  
Tamahome started playing with the baby again.  
  
+End Chibi Moment+  
  
"When can I see my daughter?" Miaka asked seriously.  
  
"Gomen, I don't know. I thought they already disposed of the body." The nurse said calmly.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome both jumped 10 feet.  
  
"DISPOSED OF THE BODY!?!?" The yelled in unison.  
  
"I'll get for you." the nurse said.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!!" Tamahome yelled grabbing Kamui out of his crib.  
  
"Sir, we aren't going to harm him." The nurse said surprised by there outrage.   
  
Both nurse and Tamahome started yelling at each other, and didn't notice the doctor   
  
come in with another crib.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" she said loudly.  
  
"Doctor this man is insane." The nurse said to the doctor angrily.  
  
"Doc get this crazy nurse away from my child, she said my other child is dead."   
  
Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Well that's certainly not true, because she's right here." The doctor said calmly  
  
revealing who she brought into the room. "nurse you may take the boy to the nursery."   
  
"She's okay!" Tamahome said speechless, staring at his daughter.  
  
The doctor picked up the infant girl and toke her to her mother, "Miaka, I'm very   
  
sorry but your daughter only has 3 hours to live. She's going to die soon." The   
  
doctor said gravely.  
  
"Is this some idea of a sick joke, how can you hand me my baby and tell me she's   
  
going to die!" Miaka asked shocked not believing the doctor.  
  
"Miaka, Tamahome I'm truly sorry but I thought she should spend her last hours with  
  
her parents." The doctor said covering her tears.  
  
"I don't believe you, get out of my room!" Miaka yelled at the doctor.   
  
The doctor left the room quickly, to hide the tears that were falling, ~ "I hope  
  
I'm not making a mistake."~   
  
"Tamahome look, our daughter." Miaka squealed.  
  
"Miaka she's beautiful, just like you." Tamahome said happily, both ignoring  
  
what the doctor had said about the girl's life span.  
  
"So what are we going to name her?" Miaka asked Tama.  
  
"We're going to name her Hope." Tamahome said.  
  
"Hope? That's not a name." Miaka said surprised, "it is for our daughter,"   
  
Tamahome said, gazing down on his daughter lovingly.   
  
Miaka and Tamahome played with their daughter for two hours and then the doctor  
  
finally came back.  
  
"Well are you ready to say goodbye?" The doctor asked, her eyes red.  
  
"Doc for the last time, she's not dieing! She's not going anywhere!" Tamahome  
  
yelled in the doctor's face.  
  
"You crazy man, don't you realize what's wrong with your daughter?!" the doctor   
  
said near hysteric, " her brain isn't' fully developed!"   
  
"What?" Miaka gasped, nearly dropping the child.  
  
"I'm so sorry this has never happened before, but I assure you she's not going   
  
to live till tomorrow." The doctor said, now with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Miaka stared at the infant in her hands, ~ "she's not going to make it, this  
  
child is already dead."~  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome said shakily, as he watched his wife cry over the infant.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought her here, this is too much." The nurse said   
  
trying to get the child away from Miaka.  
  
"No…" Miaka said gravely, "she will die with us, and we will give her a proper  
  
funeral." Miaka said solemnly to the doctor.  
  
"A…re you sure?" the doctor asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, please leave us and bring us our son." Tamahome said sternly.  
  
"Yes..s" the doctor said leaving quickly.  
  
"Hope…my only hope." Miaka said quietly.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one the I've tried to write   
  
over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me  
  
over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
I know know your my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and   
  
laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
  
for me over again  
  
I give you my destiney  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I am giving it back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sniff, sorry about the sad chapter, this story is almost finished so   
  
hang in there okay, also I don't know if anyone has noticed but I replaced   
  
the review notice thing with a chapter, also let me know if you guys still like the   
  
story, btw the song is by Mandy Moore, its called Only Hope, and its in the movie A   
  
walk to remember. 


	10. Funeral

Chapter written by: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!   
  
Sister to Daughter of Darkness- don't worry I don't think you have too much time   
  
on your hands, and yea I was thinking of making a sequel, but this story isn't quite  
  
finished either.  
  
Also I'm not trying to be cruel or anything but life isn't perfect, ya know.  
  
But trust me this story is giving me nightmares  
  
Key:  
  
~ Thinking  
  
" Talking  
  
# Location/Later on  
  
= Flashback/End Flashback  
  
+ Chibi moment (this is where the characters are in that kawaii   
  
chibi/deformed form ^.^)  
  
* Expressions and such  
  
Don't hate me because of the way I wrote this chapter, this is one of the ways   
  
Japanese say goodbye to there beloved ones so don't flame me over the funeral.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Funeral   
  
The flames burned bright, as if wanting to engulf the earth itself, while the mother   
  
stood behind the flames, wanting to jump in herself.  
  
"Goodbye my dear one." She whispered into the flames as her husband led her away from  
  
the ashes.  
  
A baby crying is heard in the distance.   
  
"Don't worry mommy is here." The grieving mother said.  
  
"It'll be okay Miaka." The dark haired man said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for everything Hotohori, but nothing will ever be the same." Miaka replied   
  
coldly.  
  
"Lets go Miaka," Tamahome said moving his wife away from the crowd.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you go my little angle." Miaka said gently putting her son down in his crib.  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome asked knocking on the room door.  
  
"Yes Tamahome?" She replied monotone.  
  
"Miaka we're going to get through this…" Tamahome started.  
  
"No, stop enough!" She cried putting a finger to his lips, "stop saying that I just   
  
lost my child, quit acting like I'm going to be okay by tomorrow!" she said angrily walking away form him.  
  
Tamahome also walked out of the room, so he wouldn't wake the baby.  
  
"Miaka." He said angrily, grabbing her arm pulling her back to him, "Stop this!" he cried.  
  
Miaka stared at him, shocked tears stinging her eyes.   
  
"Look she was my child too, I know I didn't carry her for eight months but Miaka I'm   
  
in pain as well stop pushing me away!" Tamahome said with a few tears coming down his cheeks.  
  
"Tamahome…." Miaka whispered, wiping away his tears.  
  
Tamahome hugged her tight, " Miaka this is life, death happens, its horrible but we   
  
have to accept it and just go on for our son."   
  
"Tamahome… I… I know your right but it seems so much easier to push everyone away."   
  
Miaka said sitting down.  
  
"I know it does… the easiest thing to do when your hurt is to push everyone you love   
  
and shut your self up." Tamahome said gently sitting down by his wife.  
  
"But Miaka so many people care about you, and love you and I know there are lots who  
  
know your pain no matter what you think, just give us all a chance to come back into   
  
your life, you didn't die, but Hope did, let her go and be in peace." Tamahome said   
  
gazing deeply into Miaka's eyes.  
  
"How ironical, Hope died, and my hope died, my hope in a perfect life." Miaka said  
  
looking away, "but I know your right I'll try to move on."   
  
*waaaaaaaaaaaaa* (baby crying)  
  
"Oh he must be hungry." Miaka said standing up.  
  
"See if you concern yourself with things you cant do you'll stop doing the things  
  
you need too." Tamahome pushed again.  
  
"Tama dear I heard you, the pain isn't going away right now but I'm trying okay."   
  
Miaka said running to her son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay this is my last sad chapter, I still have one more to go so please R&R and   
  
hang in there okay? ^^ BTW- this chapter is dedicated to Yue Moon 


	11. Life must go on

Chapter written by: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi...all I own is this plot/storyline.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are getting married...and pregnant O_o?!   
  
Couples-   
  
Miaka & Tamahome (Married)  
  
Hotohori & Houki (Married and have a son [Boshi])  
  
Tasuki & Makoto (Married)  
  
Suboshi & Yui (Engaged)  
  
Amiboshi & Sakura (Married)  
  
Nakago & Soi (Engaged)  
  
Tomo & Minako (Engaged)  
  
Chichiri & Rei (Married)  
  
Chiriko (isn't in a relationship with anyone but lives with Chichiri and Rei)  
  
Chapter 8  
Life must go on  
  
2 years later, at the park  
  
"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kamui, Happy   
  
Birthday to youuuuuu!" Miaka, Tamahome, Hotohori, Houki, Tasuki, Makoto, Subushi,   
  
Yui, Chichiri, Rei, Nuriku and Chiriko sang.  
  
"Blow out the candles honey." Miaka said smiling to her child.  
  
"Yesss…mommy…" Kamui said as he tried to blow out the candles.  
  
"Yeaaaaaa I wanna do that agin." (This is a two year old talking okay ^^). Kamui   
  
said pointing to the candles.  
  
"Sure little tyke, Rekka She… *pow*" Tasuki flew across the room.   
  
"Hey! Nuriko what was that for?!" Tasuki asked angrily.   
  
"We want to eat good cake not burned cake." Miaka said calmly cutting the cake.   
  
"Honey you just blow the candles once, okay?" Miaka said to Kamui.  
  
"Okya, I want cakkeee" Kamui cried.  
  
"Here ya go son." Tamahome said feeding the hungry boy.  
  
"BOSHIIIIII!!!!" Hotohori yelled running after him, "Don't drop your sister in   
  
the river!!!!!!"   
"Hotohori, take them some cake, that'll calm the boy down." Miaka said handing   
  
him two plates, over her extended stomach.  
  
After everyone was fed Miaka walked over to her two favorite guys.  
  
*kick*  
  
"Wow that child sure has a good kick already," Tamahome said laughing as he rubbed   
  
Miaka's stomach.  
  
"yes, child grow fast and life goes on, you know Tama I went to the doctors and they  
  
said it's a … Tama?" Miaka said staring at Tamahome who had his hands around his ears.  
  
"I want it to be a surprise, okay?" Tamahome said giving his wife a kiss.   
  
"This child is healthy you know." Miaka said smiling, and looking at Kamui who was  
  
trying to wrestle with Tasuki. Makoto was watching both of them patting her own   
  
swollen abdomen.  
  
"That's all that matters." Tamahome said pulling Miaka into a hug.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay thank you all my reviewers, and I hope everyone liked the story, this story   
  
is now complete, I highly doubt there will be a sequel but I'll let you know if I make   
  
one. Please review and let me know how you liked everything and goodbye.   
  
Please see other stories written by Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Also if anyone is confused or has any questions, please send your email and i'll will   
  
reply to you individually. 


End file.
